thelandfandomcom-20200213-history
World Fair
The World Fair is held once every four years, throughout the month of Su'mo', each time hosted by a different village, in the order of the villages' founding. The first World Fair was held in LY 900, in First Village, the second in 904, in Tonad, the third in 908, in Sorret, the fourth in 912, in Ship, the fifth in 916, in Kurok. The sixth will be held in 920, in Frinn. The reason for the establishment of the World Fair as a recurring worldwide event was to increase trade and travel between villages, to bring the people of The Land closer together and give them a greater understanding of and interest in one another. It is generally considered the most positive aspect of The Plan, to such an extent that it is difficult for even the staunchest opponents of the Plan to truly think of it as a part of the Coming of the Order; even the founders of the Protestant Movement considered it a good thing. The World Fair is a combination of many different events, most if not all of which have been inspired by similar events that are known to have taken place on Earth, such as the "Olympics" and "Mardi Gras" and even Terrans' own "World's Fairs." There are friendly inter-village sporting competitions held between the Land's greatest athletes, and watched by many spectators. There are various rides and games in which all the Fair's attendees can take part. There are music concerts and plays to watch, performed by bands and acting troupes from around the world. There are huge flea markets, farmer's markets, craft fairs, etc. There are science exhibits which demonstrate various advances in Landian scientific understanding and technology. Masters of various trades display their crafts and offer lessons. Spirit-talkers from around the world hold joint services on each We'ginday of the month. Artists from around the world display (and possibly sell) their work. There are contests of every type imaginable for anyone to enter into. There are parades of bands and dancers and mobile artistic displays. There are circuses and zoos. Kiosks selling foods from around the world, and all manner of merchandise and souvenirs. Many attendees choose to wear ornate costumes they've either purchased or made themselves. All of these (and possibly more) events not only help bring people closer together and promote a spirit of world unity, they also greatly increase the profits of any number of businesses not necessarily directly involved in the Fair itself. Mostly these are businesses within whichever village is hosting the current World Fair, though vendors of every type from every village have a chance not only to sell their wares at the Fair, but also thereby to possibly attract new customers who might someday travel to a vendor's home village and while there, specifically look for that vendor's shop or restaurant. The Fair also led to the establishment of mail-order catalogs. Of course, all this merriment can be greatly appreciated for the sheer fun of it, as well as the increased profits and tourism it engendered. However, in the proper historical context, it can also be seen how it made the people of the Land more receptive to The Order's ultimate goal of uniting all the Land's villages into a single country. It must be noted, though, that the World Fair has never been a function of the government, and as such is not limited strictly to the Second Order. It is fully expected that villages of the UVC, as well as sovereign villages, will have their turns hosting the Fair, as well. In fact since the break-up of the Land's first country, the Fair has taken on stronger meaning, as a way to maintain unity between countries as well as between villages. See also *Holidays of the Land *Marcus Emcee *Surreal Category:Culture